At the end of summer,things turn to hell
by mittmitt06
Summary: it is the end of the summer, everyone has left, except for max. his parents are late, again. or do they just want to not show up? either way it dose NOT end well! (and this will mostly just be dadvid in the future)


I published this on ao3... so ... yeah...

I just copied and pasted it...from my ao3 account...

it was the beginning of the last week of camp, most people assumed max would be happy to finally be leaving that hellhole. but he was far from it. his parents... kinda suck... his mum was called nevaeh( backwards for heaven... pretty-much sums her up!)... she sucked... his dad was... even worse... i wont even go into details...

max sat in the mess hall weirdly quiet. people assuming its just max being max, but in all reality, he was scared for the end of camp.

by the end of the week, he had already packed up. and was waiting for the inevitable end of summer to come by and hit him like a truck. at one point he even considered running off into the forest, but decided he wouldn't be able to go too long out there.

the last day was the worst, everyone was trying to pretend to be happy, especially David, because although they all hated the summer camp, they had some good times there, even max.

nerris was one of the firsts to leave, then nurf, then dolf, soon enough the only people left was Gwen, David, max, Nikki and Neil.

after a bit, even they left. Nikki's mum and Neil dad came in the same car, they all made some jokes about it, before Nikki pulled them all in for a group hug. max, surprisingly , hugged them back, not knowing when he would see them next.

the car arrived hours later, after max had fell asleep in his tent.it was a scraped up car that looked like it had been through some stuff... and out stepped a woman who had dark black hair, some piercing blue eyes, that looked like they was going to kill you just by glancing at somebody. she had a suit on, and looked about ready to kill somebody, max's mum alright.

"where is Maxwell" she said in a voice so.. threatening..it was almost enough to scare Gwen, " he's in his tent, but hes asleep. why don't you wait here and i'll go get him!" David said, looking a tiny bit mad at how late she had arrived.

when he came back max was at his side, looking half dead. his mum walked over to him, looking at him with disgust, " lets go..." she said and started walking off, to see max wasn't following her, and was instead slowly walking backwards to David. " i said, lets go, now" she said loosing her temper.

"no..." max said, almost not loud enough to hear." what did you just say" she said, getting obviously mad." i said.. no.. " he said, still quiet, but loud enough to hear now." im going to give you another chance... what.did.you.say" she said, getting madder by the second. David in the background, starting to go closer to max, just in case."no, im not going back with you... this camp.. as bad as it might be... felt more like a family than that hellhole back at that house!" max said getting mad." that is it" she said raising her hand, and bringing it down, only to realize that she couldn't move it anymore. then seeing David standing next to her. Gwen walked out of her cabin, because she herd all the commotion.

" you leave the camp, go home, and NEVER come back, ill forget this whole thing.. however.. you come back even NEAR this camp, or near max, i wont EVER forget, i'll make your whole life a living hell, you hand max over to me, and don't EVER come near me, max, this camp, or ANY of its campers, i might not call the police on you. do we have a deal?" david said, sounding furious, with max a bit away from him, wide eyed, and Gwen looking like she has seen a ghost.

" take the damn kid, i never wanted him anyway " maxs mother said, walking away, into the car, and driving far,far away.

" sorry you had to see that, max... but im also sorry you have to have her as a mum... "David said, looking sorry for the child.Gwen was still just staring in shock at the whole scene " so, you gonna put me in the system.. aren't you... " max said, loosing that look of being surprised, and replaced it with looking sad." well.. i have a different idea... if you want... i could adopt you?...well.. foster you.. im kinda already qualified... ill tell you later... but if you wanted i could ... unless you don-" he was interrupted by max hugging him. " ... i did say the camp was like family, including you, camp man."


End file.
